User blog:Xyclone010/Summoner's Rift Visual Update
Recently, Riot has upload about the upcoming Summoner's Rift Visual Update. I think there will be more blogs with more imformation than mine but why not make one. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_e_N4WpqH5o Current Status of the VU At the begining of the video, a producer said that this is just early development of Summoner's Rift update and "about to put in the PBE". It also said that "about a month to come", the VU is planed to come in July. The Background During the very first picture we get is the purple shop. Now, instead of a thick wall of rock and trees, we can see the actual background of Summoner's Rift. Accourding to Our wiki ,Summoner's Rift is located in a remote forest between Freljord, the Serpentine River, and the Ironspine Mountains. The Summoner’s Rift is one of a few locations in Valoran where magical energy is at its greatest concentration, making it a highly sought-after locale to pursue magical endeavors. However, with this VU update, there will be more information. Summoner's Rift seems to be very high, which can tell by the lower forest. We can see layers of rock and trees further away, which still higher than the rest of the forest. It is filled with ruins (maybe the Rift is a ruin itself, as it is the battle for various Rune Wars). Maybe, the Summoner's Rift is an old battle field which is located exactly on the Ironspine Mountains. During viewing the top lane, we can see dragons flying. We can understand that Summoner's Rift forest is the home of every dragons. Aoshin and Shyvanna's place of birth maybe here, too. The Shop and The Fountain # Both: *At both Blue and Red (Red is the new Purple :D), we can see an opening area at the lower forest. We also notice that the Fountain (and later the base) missed the bright light of Blue and Purple heading to the sky. *The layers of rock at the fountain is filled with moss. Riot gives the Summoner's Rift looks more natural. *Between the fountain and the turret, there is a gap, unvealing a deep area with blue light. At the Red, we actually see waters from the turret streaming down. #Blue: The Fountain Turrets has different appearance. The blue side has a more knight look and we can see it actually moving, rising the hammer and the shield. The new Blue shopkeeper looks like a female Yordle sitting on a large bison. There are also baskets on the bison,a table and a few items like: Swords, Will of the Ancients, Zhonya's Hourglass, Potions,... #Red: The red side Fountain Turret has a more mage look. The new Red Shopkeeper looks like a walrus, standing in the middle of a ship. There are also baskets, a table with a few items like: Swords, Potions, Rylai's Crystal Scepter, Fiendish Codex, ... The Base The nexus is now less complicated. It looks like a well-design well with a big crystal. You can see there's actually glowing blue liquid underneath the base, despite the glowing crysal. The design of the nexus and the crystal looks different in both side. The base and other turrets, although smaller, also has similar appearance to the foutain one. Red turrets looks like mages with hoody and a scepter with a red crystal on it. While Blue turrets looks like knights with an axe with a blue crystal on it. The Jungle The Jungle now has more realistic appearance. Goodbye the old bright color and welcome the dark forest of Summoner's Rift. The fog of war is also darker, giving truly the feeling of a mysterious unknown area. When the monster appear, the monster will actually coming from outside, not just blink from nowhere. Starting with the blue. The blue monster remains golems. Instead of a big golem and 2 lizzard, the new one will has a big golem with 2 small golem. The big one has a blue orb at his back, revealing that he is the one carry the blue buff. We can see one of the small golem staring at Garen as he walking away. The red monsters changes the appearance totally. They look like four-leg-treants. When Garen appear at the camp, the small one, hiden brush-like, reveal themselves. The big one stomping the ground, roaring at Garen. The jungle monsters will now interact when champion pass by. The dragon has a great appearance. Landing from the sky, roaring at Garen. The dragon then jumping on the lower base and jumping down it base, roaring at Garen the 2nd time. At the last shot at the dragon camp, we can see it actually standing, not flying like the old one. It is unknown that we can actually see the appearance animation from behind the pit. The Baron also has a great VU. The Baron rises from the river. The visual at the pit also revealing that the Baron instead coming from the ground, at the ground visually cracking, revealing purple energy. It is unknown where the baron is coming from. Personally I think it is from the Void, and Summoner's Rift has a portal. Both Dragon and Baron pit has a similar appearance: the pit is part of a ruin -maybe a tower. The Wight now has a brown-walrus-look. We can see purple mushrooms on its back and surround. The wolfcamp has 3 wolf with the big one has 2 head. It is unknown that what the other 2 camps look like. Riot seems to make different kind of camp (when they change the lizzard from the Blue camp and change the apperance of Wight as there is already one Ghoul camp). I guest the Wraith camps remain while the Golem camps become Lizard camps. The Lanes Category:Blog posts